


The Proud Son of the Republic

by springrosett



Category: Steel Rain (2017), 강철비 (2017)
Genre: Beta/Omega/Alpha, M/M, Omega Verse, Pre-Movie(s), 강철비
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrosett/pseuds/springrosett
Summary: 오메가버스AU/ 오메가 엄철우와 베타 최명록의 첫 만남





	The Proud Son of the Republic

엄철우는 억제제를 너무 오래 남용하는 바람에 몸이 작살났다. 엄철우가 그렇게 할 수밖에 없었던 이유는 단 하나, 리태한이 오메가를 경멸했기 때문이었다. 리태한은 히트중에도 엄철우의 몸에 손가락 하나 대지 않았다. 엄철우가 완전히 정신을 놓아버리지 않도록 페로몬만 풀어서 상대해줬을 뿐이다. 그건 결코 엄철우를 도운 것도 은혜를 베푼 것도 아니었다. 보통의 알파와 오메가 관계라면 체벌 혹은 학대에 준하는 행위였다. 하지만 소년병으로 징집된 이후 오메가들과 격리되어 알파와 베타들 사이에서 자란 엄철우가 그 사실을 알게 된 건 아주 나중의 일이었다. 엄철우는 리태한의 페로몬을 받을때면 정신을 잃고 고맙다는 말을 반복했다. 고맙습니다...고맙습니다... 총국장동지... 그렇게 히트를 마치고 겨우 집에 돌아간 날에는 아주 비참한 꿈을 꾸었다. 주로 리태한에게 매달리다가 걷어차이거나 배신당해 총에 맞는 꿈이었다. 식은땀을 흘리며 일어나 그 모든 것이 꿈이었다는 사실에 감사하는 것도, 히트가 끝나서 먹을 필요도 없는 억제제를 한 움큼씩 입에 털어 넣는 것도 금방 일상이 되었다.

최명록은 베타였다. 리태한 줄은 잡았지만 알파가 아니었기때문에 그에게 주어지는 건 영 시답지 않은 잡무뿐이었다. 엄철우는 까마득한 선임이었다. 최명록의 동기들 사이에서는 나름 전설로 기억되는, 불가능하다고 여겨졌던 임무들을 몇개나 완료한 공화국의 자랑. 하지만 최명록이 보기에 그는 공화국이 그를 치하하는 만큼의 대우를 받지 못하고 있었다. 승진에서 누락되는 건 예삿일이고 느닷없이 출동명령을 받아 한밤중에 호출되는 일도 부지기수였다. 하지만 엄철우는 그런 형편없는 대우에도 만족하는 것처럼 보였다. 아니, 정확히는 거기까지 신경 쓸 여력이 없어 보였다. 혹시 가족 중에 변절자라도 있는 건가? 최명록은 몰래 엄철우의 뒷조사를 시작했다. 하지만 아무것도 없었다. 엄철우에겐 가족도 없었다. 그의 기록은 지나칠 정도로 깨끗했다. 꼭 누군가 높은 사람이 손을 대기라도 한 것처럼.

그러던 어느 날 최명록에게 기회가 왔다. 엄철우의 단독 임무에 그를 보조하는 역할로 배속된 것이다. 보조라니, 엄철우는 항상 혼자 움직였고 보조 같은 건 필요하지 않았다. 그러니 감시역으로 보는 것이 옳겠지. 명령을 듣자마자 속뜻을 짐작한 최명록과는 달리 엄철우는 최명록에게 경례를 받는 순간까지도 어리둥절한 눈치였다.  
“단독임무에 어째서 보조가 필요하단 말이오? 중간에 뭔가 착오가 있었던 것이 틀림없소. 사람이 많아봤자 방해만 되는 일이오.”  
최명록은 굳이 대답을 하지도, 엄철우가 바라는 대로 부대로 복귀하지도 않았다. 여기가 내 자리가 맞다 주장하기 위해서는 그저 잠시 철우의 지시를 못들은 척 서있기만 하면 그만이었다. 결국 엄철우는 임무완수기한을 맞추기 위해 최명록을 데리고 임무지로 향했다.

엄철우는 평소 전해들었던 모습과는 달리 어딘가 허둥지둥 서두르는 기색이 역력했다. 실수도 잦았다. 하나하나는 그렇게 치명적인 실수가 아니었지만 최명록이 뒤에서 따라가면서 바로잡지 않았다면 틀림없이 그의 완벽한 명성에 흠이 갔을 것이다. 이래서는 보조는 필요없다던 처음의 엄포가 우스울 지경이었다. 계획 단계에선 없었던 자신의 존재에 당황한 것일까? 그 순간 엄철우가 풀썩 쓰러졌다.   
“이보시오, 엄동지, 갑자기 왜 그러시오.”  
“하아...아...아무것도 아니오...잠시...잠시만 앞을 맡아 주시오. 뒤에서 바로 따라가겠소.”  
출발할 때만 해도 멀쩡하던 사람이 어떻게 하면 갑자기 이렇게 잔뜩 흐트러져선 숨을 가쁘게 쉬고 땀을 비 오듯 흘릴 수 있는 것인가? 최명록은 앞질러가라는 엄철우의 요구를 따르는 척하다가 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아봤다. 엄철우는 자신이 보고 있다는 것조차 눈치 채지 못하는 듯 다급하게 허리춤에서 주사기 같은 것을 꺼내더니 자세히 보지도 않고 팔뚝에 찔러 넣었다. 아니, 찔러 넣으려고 했다. 얼마나 서둘렀는지 제대로 걷어 올리지 못한 소매에 걸려 주사기는 바닥에 떨어졌다. 어떻게 해볼 틈도 없이 흙바닥에 스며든 약물을 보는 엄철우는 망연자실한 표정이었다. 좀처럼 흙바닥에서 떨어질 것 같지 않던 엄철우의 시선이 곧이어 최명록을 향했다. 때마침 지나가던 군용차량의 전조등 불빛이 엄철우의 잘난 얼굴 윤곽을 낱낱이 드러냈다. 꿀꺽, 불빛은 아주 잠시 엄철우를 비추고 스쳐 지나갔을 뿐이다. 그렇다면 이 열기는 어디에서 기인하는가? 최명록은 이유를 알 수 없는 긴장감에 침을 삼켰다. 아니 사실 이유는 너무나도 명백했다. 어딘가 무너진 표정의 엄철우가 최명록의 옷자락을 손가락이 으스러질것처럼 붙잡고 있었다.   
“흐응....흑...으응....”  
그 엄철우가 발정기를 맞은 암캐처럼 엉덩이를 들썩거리며 아양을 떨 듯이 최명록의 옷자락에 얼굴을 부볐다. 명백한 성적 유혹이었다. 그 엄철우가 최명록 자신같은 평범한 베타남성에게 성교를 조르고 있었다. 최명록은 생각지도 못하게 목격한 선임의 밑바닥에 헛웃음을 지으면서도 그 장면에서 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. 그 엄철우가 오메가라니. 이렇게 자기 히트기간 하나 제대로 관리 못하고 발정이 나서 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 것을 보면 오메가 중에서도 아주 형편없는 열성임이 분명했다. 최명록이 그렇게 엄철우의 약점에 대한 심증을 굳혀가는 와중에도 엄철우는 달아오르는 몸을 주체할 수가 없는 모양으로 기어이 최명록을 지지대로 삼아 자기 몸을 만져대기 시작했다.   
“여기서 둘이 몸까지 섞으면 임무는 필히 실패일 터인데 상관없습니까?”  
엄철우에게선 제대로 말로 된 대답이 돌아오지 않았다. 그에게서 들려오는 것은 간헐적인 신음소리뿐으로 이미 이성을 잃은 것처럼 보였다. 하기사 묻는 최명록도 형식적으로 엄철우에게 확실히 임무실패의 책임을 지워놓기 위해 물어보는 것일 뿐 엄철우의 대답여부는 중요하지 않았다. 최명록은 엄철우를 제대로 자신에게 기대 앉힌 후, 이미 잔뜩 흐트러진 엄철우의 잠입복 속으로 손을 밀어 넣었다.


End file.
